A Quiet Light
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, AangKatara] She gives him immortality, and for that, he can't help but give her his all.


**Title:** A Quiet Light

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Pairing:** Aang/Katara

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count:** 686

**Summary/Description:** She gives him immortality, and for that, he can't help but give her his all.

**Warning/Spoilers: **No real spoilers, but you might be confused if you haven't seen up to at least 3.12, The Western Air Temple.

**A/N:** 31 days, February 16th: s_weet Helen, make me immortal with a kiss_. OTPPP. Not so distant future!fic; the second invasion of sorts. This prompt just SCREAMED them for me. :)

**Disclaimer:** I am not worthy of owning the sheer awesome that is ATLA.

* * *

"Come_on_, Aang!" Zuko yelled from atop Appa, the urgency thick in his voice.

Aang, on the ground a few metres away, couldn't bring himself to move.

Pandemonium surged all around them. The Avatar and his party had been quietly moving towards the Fire Nation borders for the past five days, but upon their arrival, they'd discovered that they already had company waiting for them. A whole _battalion_ of company.

The air was charred and smoky from the continued use of fire based attacks. The clang and clash of weapons rang through the air. The earth slipped and shifted as Toph and Haru bended rocks and boulders into the thick of the oncoming forces, shaping and reshaping the landscape. Pipsqueak and the Duke were holding their own, Pipsqueak's bulk protecting his small companion from damage. Teo stuck close to them, supplying darts and bombs and traps. Sokka seemed to be fighting ten men at once, gritting his teeth and swinging his sword.

And Katara… she moved like a whirlwind, tireless and unstoppable, bending the water from her flask like it was a part of her, using the water whip to drive back Fire Nation soldiers as quickly as they advanced.

"Aang!" she hissed, getting close to him. "What are you doing? Go!" She jerked her head towards Zuko. 

Aang clenched his fist around his glider, but only to drive back a group of the soldiers with a large gust of air. They crashed into a rock, and Aang turned to Katara, his face crumbling.

"I can't," he said, voice gravelly. "I can't leave you… I can't leave you guys here."

Everything was different this time. They didn't have half the people or equipment that they're had for the invasion, and the Fire Nation seemed to have _twice_ as much. They hadn't been prepared for an attack on this scale; they'd been hoping to avoid a fight like this altogether. But things hadn't turned out that way. And now Aang had to go off and fight Ozai on his own strength, and with each second that passed, he became more and more convinced that he wasn't _ready_.

"Aang, what are you doing!" Zuko shouted again. Appa growled in the background. "My father isn't going to be alone for long!"

Katara grabbed Aang's arm, and he looked into her eyes with a jolt. They were electric blue and thrumming with fervour. 

"Aang, we'll be _okay_. Zuko's uncle is going to get my dad and all the others out of prison, and Suki too, Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors, and they're going to be here to help, and we're going to be okay." Her eyes were wet now, but she was giving him that beautiful smile, but he couldn't help his heart from sinking.

"But I—"

She didn't let him finish. This time it was she who grabbed him by the collar, closed the distance between their bodies, and kissed him full on the mouth. Aang's eyes widened, but soon closed as he fisted a hand in her sleeve and kissed her back with everything in him. A few of her tears splashed on his cheeks, and he couldn't help but give her his all.

She pulled away, lips red. Her eyes were swimming with everything she could not say, everything she did not have time to say.

"You're gonna be okay too," she whispered. "I believe in you."

Her hand tightened around his arm, and Aang knew that she really, really did.

"Now_go_!" she said abruptly, shoving him in Zuko's direction. Before he could say anything, she disappeared back into the fray, her hair a long brown curtain that whipped and twisted behind her,

Aang's grip on his glider tightened again, and this time, he propelled himself onto Appa's neck. Zuko was glaring at him, but he was barely conscious of it. Behind, he heard a crash that could have been explosive firebending or one of Teo's homemade bombs; he didn't turn around to see. He grabbed hold of Appa's reigns, a sudden strength and a quiet light coursing through him.

"Yip yip," he said.

* * *

**A/N:**(presses her lips together to stop herself from sermonising on how epic these two are)

Tell me what you think:)


End file.
